Determine treatment strategies to prevent autonomic nervous system counterregulatory failure in IDDM patients and determine effects of intensive therapy on counterregulatory responses to hypoglycemia in NIDDM patients. This study is in its first year, therefore we are continuing the progression in its present phase.